


A beautiful hectic day

by little_machine



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Children, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: A day in the lives of Lucy, Mina and thier little daughter Gabriella.





	A beautiful hectic day

On quite evening like those. Lucy preferred to spend the day in the backyard with Gabriella thier little daughter. The weather would be warm and Gabriella loved the feeling of the grass as it crumbled beneath her little feet as she ran around the yard. Lucy would lay back on a chair she had placed near her daughter and alternate between reading her book and checking up on Gabriella.

A few moments passed before Lucy noticed that her little brunette had went quite and that always meant one thing.

Trouble. 

She slipped the bookmark in, closed her book and gently laid it down on the table beside her. Her green eyes scanned the garden for the little one. It didnt take much to find Gabi as Lucy and Mina would refer to her hunched over a small puddle in the corner of the yard. Her little hands pulled at something as her giggles grew louder. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her daughter as she strode to her. Except halfway through that stride she regretted being that eager to see what her little munchkin had in her hand. 

"Mommy catch!" 

And Lucy really wish she didn't. 

Her brain didn't register what the thing that landed in her hands was until it was a little too late.

A slimy frog stared back at her. Its glossy eyes regarding her with a puzzled look. Lucy shrieked and the frog jumped out of her frozen hands. Her daughter fell into a fit of giggles on the floor. The blonde wiped her hands several times against the length of her jeans in disgust. The sounds of her daughter's giggles eased her racing heart. 

"Pranking mommy now are we?" Her hands laid on her waist as she fatigued a scalding tone. Gabi shrugged her little shoulders as a smile grew on her little face. Her black hair fell against her pale face. Her blue eyes strikingly as beautiful as Mina's eyes. 

The blonde smirked at Gabi as she headed for the puddle and as if Gabi knew what her mother was about to do she beat her to it. Her little hand dug into the mud and threw it at Lucy. The first strike smacked against Lucy's mid section. The second one was poorly aimed because Lucy was getting closer but the third one? Square in the face. 

Lucy gasped. 

Her little daughter shrieked and ran in hopes that she might outrun whatever fate her mother had for her. The duo chased one another through the yard. It took ten seconds before it was Lucy who was being chased by her little brunette. The two had started a mud war that eventually got out of hand to the point where both of thier outfits where heavily covered in mud. Lucy pulled at her shirt and wiped her face on the back of her hand. Her laughter mixed with her little girl's giggles. Gabi scooped up quite the mud with both of her little hands and threw it as hard as her little muscles could master except it went flying beside Lucy which caused the blonde to laugh even harder. Lucy scooped her own ammunition and launched it above Gabi's little head purposely missing her. That was when they both turned around to the source of the gasp. 

Mina stood there face half covered in mud. Her lips formed a perfect 'o'. Her eyes wide with shock. 

The brunette had made it home and didn't find either of her girls so she innocently assumed that they were probably playing quietly in the background. She had dropped her books and papers on the table and made her way to the yard. 

Both Lucy and Gabi stood there covered in mud. They tried to suppress thier laughter except Gabi fell on the ground laughing whole heartedly. Lucy ran her hand through her hair and headed for Mina. Her arms circled the brunette's waist as she pulled her closer. The blonde wiped whatever she could off Mina's face as the brunette closed her eyes and puffed her cheeks. Mina gave up on the idea of saving her outfit from all the mud that Lucy had on her's as soon as Lucy pulled her in for a kiss. It took a few moments before thier little kid came running and collided against thier legs. Lucy let go of Mina who gently bent down and pick Gabi up. The little girl circled her arms around her mother's neck and buried her face in Mina's neck. 

"Did you miss me pumpkin?" said Mina as she twirled them around. Her answer was a blurred yes. 

The blonde took a few steps back and looked her girls as they danced and laughed. She eventually joined them, curled her arm around Mina's waist and clung to her. 

"How was your day dear?" She whispered against her ear as she prepped the side of her face with little kisses. 

"The kids almost drove me insane but I love my job what can I say" she chuckled. She ran her hand through her daughter's hair and ruffled it. 

"You two need a bath" she scolded them both. Sometimes she wondered if she had two kids instead of one. 

The blonde and Gabi headed to the little girl's room to grab a change of clothes before Lucy have her a bath. Mina headed to her room instead. 

She splashed her face and washed away the mud that had dried out on her skin at this point. Her clothes discarded in the laundry pin next to her. She pulled at her hair tie and let her short hair fall down. Her hands ran through it several times as she regarded her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection pleased with her mud free face. 

The brunette pulled on a grey oversized sweater and a pair of sweat pants that clung to her lean legs. Her girls were still making loud noises at Gabi's bathroom. 

She followed thier cheerful noises down the corridor to find Lucy on the floor by the tub while Gabi soaked in bubbles as she played with her toys. 

"I can finish here so you can get cleaned up if you want?" Offered Mina when she noticed Lucy's hand as it picked at the mud on her face. The blonde's face lit up and she nodded in appreciation. 

 

Mina circled around and sat on the toilet to monitor Gabi's bath. Mina's job as a kindergarten teacher got her used to kids and thier messes so this was just another casual day in thier household. 

The blonde got up with the intentions of kissing Mina but she decided against it when she saw how clean the brunette looked like. It would be a petty to ruin yet another outfit for her. She extended her hand towards Mina so dramatically and whispered:

"I love you!"

"I love you more. Now. go get changed" replied the brunette with a smile on her face. 

The brunette attended to Gabi's needs. She dried her little head off and dressed her in a pair of adventure time's pyjamas. Her little eyes looked so tired after that bath so the brunette picked her up and took her to thier bedroom. She laid her on the bed and laid next to her. Her tiny head rested on Mina's shoulder. 

The brunette started of with Gabi's favourite bed time story. Her hushed voice and intense eye contact always helped Gabi fall asleep faster. All it took was a few moments before the little one started snoring. 

Mina regarded her little face in the dimmed light. The pads of her fingers brushed her little fringe to the side. She ran her thumb against her little cheek. She nuzzled her nose into the side of her little girl's head and sighed contentedly. 

It didn't take long before the spot behind her was filled and kisses prepped against the back of her neck. Lucy's warm body engulfed her's as she pulled her to her. Mina pulled at the hand that laid against her waist and pressed her lips against Lucy's palms. 

"I missed you today" whispered Lucy afraid that her voice might stir Gabi from her sleep. 

"And I you" whispered Mina back the smile apperant in her tone. 

Lucy rested her cheek against Mina's shoulder blade and every tense muscle in her body relaxed. It amazed her how thier love have only gotten stronger. From when they started dating five years ago, to Mina proposing three years later to having Gabi two years after. Every event brought them closer to one another. She pressed a kiss against the brunette's shoulder and pulled the covers over the three of them. 

Tomorrow will hold yet another beautifully hectic day for them.


End file.
